One More Time With Feeling
by Whirling
Summary: A collection of short, unrelated Birdflash drabbles inspired by words. Feel free to request stories! [T for swearing in future chapters. Title is from a song by Regina Spektor.]
1. Home

[ **Disclaimer:** Only gonna say this once. If you recognize it, it's not mine! Everything you recognize belongs to DC.

Hey people! This fanfic is going to be a collection of unrelated Birdflash (Wally West/Dick Grayson) drabbles and short stories based off of one or two words. In some of them they will just be best friends, and in others they'll have been in an established relationship. I'll try to make sure that's obvious within the drabbles. I will take requests for this one, if anyone has suggestions for words! Hope you enjoy!

Gonna start out with something short but sweet.

-Kes ]

* * *

><p><strong>1. Home<strong>

Dick Grayson was accustomed to his home changing fairly often. He was raised in a traveling circus; they'd be in a completely different country every few weeks. It was normal for him to move around and not get attached to any home apart from his family's trailer. It was for this reason that it took the young boy years to make Wayne Manor feel like home. It hadn't taken long for him to consider Bruce and Alfred family after the loss of his parents, but to replace his home? That took some time.

In fact, Dick continued to think of Haly's Circus as his home until well after he was thirteen. It wasn't that he didn't like Wayne Manor, but... it was too much of a change, too foreign, after his childhood in a circus.

So, later in his life, when he realized that he was kinda in love with his best friend and his best friend was kinda in love with him, he was surprised by how easily it was to find a home nestled safely between Wally West's loving arms.


	2. Roads

[ Yep, another one in less than a day, since I've got five finished now, and I really want to post the fourth one, eheh. This is another relatively short one. Enjoy!

-Kes ]

* * *

><p><strong>2. Roads<strong>

With a speedster as your best friend, distance wasn't really that big of an obstacle, and that was something that Dick would forever be grateful for. But, along with Wally's speed, came his eternal impatience with being slow. He couldn't _stand_ it. And so, it was with an incredible reluctance that the Boy Wonder called up his friend...

"Hey, Wally. Do you wanna go camping with me and Bruce?"

"Dude, yeah! That sounds awesome. Where?"

"Erm... the Appalachians. Road trip?"

"...wait, in civvies? How long would that even take? Do you mean I can't use super speed at _all_?"

"Well, yeeahhh... From Gotham, if you zeta'd over, it would be about... Five or six hours?"

"Five or six hours alone in the car with Batman _and_ the Annoying Wonder?! Uh, dude. Are you insane?"

"Oh come on, Bruce isn't that bad."

"_No_. I run myself there or I don't go."

"Fine, suit yourself. Me and Bruce will have fun without you, then."

"And I will be perfectly sane at home fighting my bad guys. Have a good time, dude."

"Too bad. Bye, Wally."

Dick hung up and snickered. It had been Bruce, (surprisingly enough), who had suggested that Wally come camping with them, to which the young teen had immediately blanched as he pictured spending six hours in the car with a speedster.

Thankfully, his plan to discourage Wally had worked.

Hallelujah.


	3. Finals

[ Yoo. Kes here. Finals start tomorrow so this is pretty relevant for me right now, heh. Just a note: Wally's Spanish isn't supposed to be amazing, since he's probably only in like Spanish 2 or 3, and he doesn't have a complete understanding of it, so there might be a few errors there. Hopefully Dick's Spanish is better. Personally, I'm in Spanish 3 Honors, so it's probably not all correct! I used Google translate for the Romanian, which also might have errors, seeing as I have absolutely no knowledge of Romanian xP. And I also realize that Dick is Romani, not Romanian, but I'm fairly sure that Romani is solely a spoken language. Thus, Romanian. Enjoy!

- Kes ]

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong> Finals

Wally stared in disbelief down at his Spanish study guide. _Shit,_ he thought. _I'm fucked. I'm going to fail the Spanish final and then fail the class and the I'll have to retake it. Shit._ He stared helplessly at the paper for a few more moments before a solution smacked him upside the head.

He grabbed his phone and dialed his best friend's cell, a number he knew by heart. Probably because Wally called him to complain about life so often. Oops.

_"What's up, Wal-man?" _Dick Grayson's slightly electronic-sounding voice came over the phone.

"Dude, you're fluent in like fifteen different languages, right? Necesito ayuda con mi español!" (_I need help with my Spanish!)_

The younger teen had the audacity to laugh at him. _"Omule, eu sunt doar fluent în patru limbi... engleză, română, spaniolă şi franceză. Ştiu părţi esenţiale italiană, germană și latină, deşi. Să presupunem că eu vă pot ajuta." (Dude, I'm only fluent in four languages... English, Romanian, Spanish, and French. I know essential parts of Italian, German, and Latin, though. I suppose I can help you out.)_

Wally could've screamed at his friend, he was so stressed out. Instead, he clenched his teeth and growled, "Dude. Not helping. At all."

Dick snickered. _"Okay, fine. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte con tu tarea de Español?" (How can I help you with your Spanish homework?)_

"Um... ¿Cómo se haces el pretérito?" _(How do you do the preterite?)_

_"Bien, primero..." (Well, first...)_


	4. Misery

[ Not much to say here. This one's a little bit longer.

- Kes ]

* * *

><p><strong>4. Misery<strong>

"Wallyyy. Waaalllyyyy," Dick moaned loudly from their bedroom, where he had been sleeping for most of the Saturday morning.

"What?" the speedster snapped. "I'm doing homework." As he had been for the past three hours. College was exhausting.

"I don't feel very good," came the slightly quieter reply. "I think I have something. A fever or the flu or something."

"Well, don't get it near me. I have to go to class tomorrow."

"Waaaalllyy."

"_What_, Dick?"

"Can you get me some medicine…? And blankets?"

Wally heaved a loud, exasperated sigh to make sure that his boyfriend heard him.

"You have superspeed for a reason, you knnooowww," Dick whined.

"What, to take care of _every_ single little thing you need?"

"Someone's snippy today," Dick muttered, and Wally had to strain his ears to hear him.

"Fine. Fine, fine, _fine_, I'll get you stuff. Be right back," Wally groaned as he saved the paper he was working on and ran around their apartment, finding various things that he thought Dick might want, and ended up in the darkness of their bedroom. Squinting, he threw the blankets he'd collected onto the bed, and felt around for the light switch. Once he'd found it and light filled the room, the younger boy moaned and curled his body further into the covers, burying his face away from the light source.

"Turn it ooofffffff," Dick moaned. "My head hurts."

"You know, for someone who claims to be too old to be called the Boy Wonder anymore, you sure are whiny," Wally remarked, flicking the light off.

"Only Robin's the Boy Wonder," came the murmured reply. "And that's Tim. Not me."

"Yeah, yeah. Here, let me put these blankets around you." The speedster gently wrapped the soft blankets around his boyfriend's curled up body. Though his currently 19-year-old body was a far cry from his wimpy, pre-pubescent years, Richard Grayson had yet to grow taller than Wallace West, a fact that Wally was extremely proud of and that Dick was secretly happy about. "There, is that better?"

Dick mumbled something unintelligible, his face probably buried in a pillow.

"What was that?"

"Still cold." A pause. "Cuddle?" There was a hint of hopefulness in the single word, although as muffled as it was, Wally could have imagined it.

"...yeah, okay, sure. I guess I can take a break for a little while." Dick made a happy noise as Wally clambered into the bed, throwing the blankets over the two heroes and snuggling up into Dick's back. "Try to sleep, okay?"

"Mhm." He sounded half asleep already, so hopefully there wouldn't be any problems there. "G'night."

"Night, Dick." Wally closed his eyes for a few moments, then opened them and said in an accusing tone, "Richard John Grayson, if you get me sick too, I will carve your eyes out, deep fry them, and feed them to you for dinner."

"Mhm."

"I'm not kidding."

"Mmhhhm."


	5. Aveal

[ This one was a request from 3DPhantom! I'm not sure if I used the word the right way, sorry xP but I just started writing and this is what came out. Hope you enjoy!

- Kes ]

* * *

><p><strong>5. Aveal <strong>(to reveal something false)

Robin couldn't help it that he noticed. He was the protege of the greatest detective in the world; how could he _not_ notice?

Kid Flash regularly showed up to Mount Justice with a number of bruises or scratches or other random injuries. At first, Robin didn't find anything odd about it. They were heroes - Wally had superspeed. Of course he would have bruises and cuts and the like. But he also healed much quicker than the average person. A bruise would be gone within a few hours, depending on how deep it was, but still. He couldn't be fighting crime so often that the bruises would be a constant, if they disappeared in a few hours anyways.

So where was he getting them?

Who was _hurting_ his best friend?

Robin would make them pay.

* * *

><p>"Wally," the masked hero said as he approached the speedster, who was currently sneaking food out of the fridge. It was after midnight.<p>

"Yeah, Rob?" He had the decency to look slightly guilty, but proceeded to find a spoon and scoop peanut butter out of the jar and into his mouth.

Raising an eyebrow, Robin said, "I thought we were saving that for sandwiches this weekend?"

Wally shrugged. "Oh well. What's up, bro?"

The younger boy shifted his feet, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Can I talk to you about something?" He didn't mean to make Wally suspicious by showing his apprehension, but it couldn't be helped now. He just needed to make sure that his best friend was okay. He needed to make sure that what he suspected had happened was wrong, completely utterly _wrong_.

"Uh, yeah, sure?" He finished the peanut butter and put the spoon in the dishwasher, screwed the lid back on, and placed the jar back in the refrigerator. "...what's up?" he repeated.

"Um." Robin paused, unsure how to continue, but ultimately decided to be blunt about it. "Look. Batman taught me, okay? I notice things. I put little things together and find the truth."

"...yes?" Now Wally was looking uncomfortable.

"Are… are you okay? Is everything alright? You keep showing up with bruises on your legs and scratches in random places and the occasional black eye, which, _yeah,_ I understand that you're a hero and that you fight bad guys and get hurt, but this is _constant_, Wally! Those little things should heal within a few hours, half a day at the very _most_, but there are always new ones!" His voice cracked a bit, and the boy lowered his voice. "Listen. I- I care about you, okay? You're my best friend. I just… I just want to make sure you're okay." Robin looked at the ground, fiddling with his gloves. "Don't aveal anything to me, okay?"

Wally was tense, anxious, and he looked almost like a caged animal. "I-," he cut himself off. "Aveal?"

"Aveal - to reveal something false."

"I'm… It's not what you think, okay Rob?" Wally breathed out slowly. "I'm not… being abused, or anything. I promise." He fought hard to keep his voice steady. "Sometimes I get bullied. Not a lot, but… there's not much I can do about it without revealing that I'm Kid Flash. And I'm reckless. I run and then I can't stop, so I end up… running into something, y'know? I'm clumsy, too," he huffed out. "That's it. I'm fine, dude. I promise."

Robin continued to look at the ground. Was he lying? He couldn't tell. But… he would get help if he really was being abused, right? He had to be telling the truth. Wally wouldn't lie to his best friend. Right?

"Okay. Okay, KF. Thanks," he looked up with the slightest smile.

"No problem, Rob."


End file.
